Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-5z^{7}-6z^{6}+3z^{2}) - ( -6z^{7}-5z^{6}+6z^{2}) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(-5z^{7}-6z^{6}+3z^{2}) + (6z^{7}+5z^{6}-6z^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-5z^{7}-6z^{6}+3z^{2} + 6z^{7}+5z^{6}-6z^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - {5 z^7} - \color{#DF0030}{6 z^6} + {3 z^2} + {6 z^7} + \color{#DF0030}{5 z^6} - {6 z^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -5 + 6 ) z^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ z^6} + { z^2} $ Add the coefficients. $z^{7}-z^{6}-3z^{2}$